Without Your Love
by livinthelife321
Summary: "Years later, she establishes one thing: she should have never let him go. He was too much for her to lose, but she did lose him." You can insert any couple for this story (Personally, I imagined Bori.) Sad one-shot. Read and review!


**Hey everybody!**

**Okay, I'm back after that creepy, scary one-shot with another one-shot. This is going to be a sad one. Just letting you know, yet I think it's so beautiful! You can put in any boy-girl couple you want for this, because it's not based on any specific couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

"What is it?" he asked her, sensing the silence heavily hanging above their heads.

"Nothing," she said, "just thinking."

But, he knew that something was bothering her. Knowing her for years now, he understood when something was wrong.

"Look at me, baby," he said, as he gently pulled her face up to his, "what's wrong?"

She simply shook her head.

They sat just like that for a while, bodies pressed against each other, their breaths being the only thing they could hear. The white crescent in the purple sky beat down on them; the slow wind swayed the grass in his backyard.

It seemed like a perfect night, just the two of them, but it really wasn't.

She put her head on his chest, taking in the warmth emitting from his body. She was thinking about their relationship, but she didn't understand why she couldn't tell him how she was feeling.

They barely talked face to face anymore, him being busy with his job in Hollywood, and her being busy with her own. They were both aspiring actors but the fact that they were dating for such a long time kept them together.

She knew now, that their relationship wasn't going anywhere anymore – he knew it, too. But there was just one thing wrong with them; it wasn't an actual problem, but it kind of was.

They were hopelessly in love with each other.

There was no doubting that. She had never known what he saw in her. But, she knew he loved her – he was all hers, and she was all his.

She didn't want to break it off with him, but she had to, before things went out of control and their love disappeared. She didn't want anything more than a little break before everything came back together. Their jobs, their future plans, and almost everything else. It was her dream to be big in Hollywood, and she knew that it was his dream as well. Right now, she felt that 0the best way to ease it out was to tell him – straight-out.

Yet, she lay there on the chair in his backyard, thinking.

"Hey," he said to her, rising from his own chair, and moving to sit with her. He could sense the tension in her expression, and he wanted nothing more than them to be comfortable.

She only moved aside to make space for him in the large chair, and he snuggled in with her, his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you," he said, and when she turned to look at his face, she could see every emotion that she would ever want from her love.

Obsession, love, hate, desire, protection, lust.

It was all there. He had done everything for her, and in that moment everything felt right.

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips before breathing the words "I love you, too." It did feel right – he felt right to her. Everything about him felt right.

He smiled softly, and his eyes glistened at her words. She was his life – and he had never done anything without her.

They were totally different, but they were totally in love.

_A week later…._

He was driving her home, after her shoot for her new movie. It was late again, almost ten o'clock, as they drove off to her house.

Her silence was haunting him; she was so quiet that he was scared she was hiding something from him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked her, trying to gently pressure her to answer him for about three weeks now.

"I- I d-don't know" she said helplessly. She dropped her shoulders, and tried not to make eye contact with him. If she did, she wouldn't be able to admit anything.

He just looked at her, and she understood he wanted her to continue. She knew she couldn't back off now – she only felt that it was right for both of them.

"I'm sorry," she started off. He only creased his eyebrows as though he was preparing himself for the words that would soon leave her mouth. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't know why I feel like….like there's….something missing…between us." She spilled the words out in one breath, and she could hear him inhale sharply as she finished her sentence.

He pulled the car over to the side, changing lanes in a rush. As he pressed on the brake, he looked at her with a painful expression and gestured her to continue.

"I don't like what we're doing with our relationship," she said to him, trying not to make herself sound harsh. She really didn't want to come off as breaking up with him; she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him. She just wanted to wait before continuing anything.

"I love you," she said quietly, "I really do. But, I don't want to love you like this. We aren't prepared. I need something more to be able to continue our relationship…"

She stopped talking since she could only feel her eyes swelling as they tried not to spill tears. She looked at him, trying to comprehend the expression he was holding on his face.

She couldn't see very well in the darkness, but she knew they were both tearing up.

"I understand," he said. He tried to collect his thoughts and say what he felt. But, it was hard for him because he didn't even completely understand how he felt.

He understood her, but he didn't.

He loved her, but he was angry.

So, he said one little thing.

"Do you still want me to drop you off?"

When he said it, she couldn't even stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She really wasn't strong enough to face losing him, and somewhere inside her, she really didn't want to. But, she truly felt that this was how it should be.

"I don't want to end it like this." She said to him, however, she was mostly speaking to herself.

"You already did," he whispered, his stomach turning at his own words.

He could hear her sniffle and he looked the other way, attempting to block her voice out.

He shifted the gear to drive, and drove to her house as fast as he could.

The silence was still haunting, especially when they knew their distances. It was horrible for them. But, they didn't do anything about it.

The car halted at her house which they arrived at after what seemed like hours. They were actually only ten minutes away.

He still stepped out of the car to drop her off to the porch. He would simply say goodbye, and leave.

She walked ahead of him, but he stayed behind her.

Once they reached the door, she turned to look at him for the last time. There was no relief in her that she thought there would be after telling him how she felt.

There was a certain emptiness that she didn't seem to like at all.

They looked at each other for a while, an "unwilling to separate" look in their eyes. Before she could interpret what was happening, she felt her former boyfriend's arms around her embracing her in a hug. She sighed and hugged him back.

"Bye," she said, her lips close to his ear – then added a simple "for now" in her head. She told herself they would definitely meet again.

He just seemed to snuggle in closer when she said her words. So, she held him closer, too.

He reluctantly pulled apart from her and backed away about a couple of feet. He smiled at her and turned to walk to his car. She didn't want to see him to leave; but her stupid brain wouldn't tell her to move, so she stood at the spot and watched him go.

He turned to look at her one last time, until he smiled sadly and stepped into his car.

He started to move along, and she could see him pick up the pace in the distance. He didn't go far when she saw it happen.

* * *

_I locked eyes with the male driver in the other car. There wasn't enough time to react, nothing to do. The impact was full-on. All I could see was darkness, but I could feel too much. _

_The broken feeling. _

_My arms and legs were unable to move, excruciating pain running through them._

_I could listen to the sound of the screeching tires on the road along with the crunch of the heavy metal. _

_Pieces of glass fell around and I could feel pricks in my skin. I shuddered, falling against the heat of the airbag in front of me. Suddenly, the car whirred and I fell against the driver's side window creating a large sound. But, it wasn't loud enough to cover up the bloodcurdling scream, which I realized was my own after a couple of seconds. _

_I felt liquid seeping down my face, the color red covering my vision – blood._

_But, before I could realize anything else, everything went black._

_More darkness._

* * *

She sees it happen. It's right in front of her, but she stands there paralyzed imagining what might be happening in there.

All she can do is run up to him, realizing only one thing.

She is too late.

Her voice gets caught in her throat as she calls the police and tries to explain the situation.

She has no one to cry with, yet she tries to maintain herself. But, looking good on the outside doesn't make her feel any better. She drowns herself in her own tears every day. After she cleans herself up, she cries again realizing that she would never see him again. He would never hold her in his arms like he did before.

The fact that it's her fault is eating her up on the inside. If only, she had stayed with him a little longer that night, this wouldn't have happened. If only, she had held onto him for a little longer and worked out their relationship, this wouldn't have happened.

A few weeks later, she learns to get up and eat again. Friends come by to pay her visits but she doesn't want their sympathy. She just wants him back.

She tries to digest the fact that he's gone and he's never coming back but every little thing in her house reminds her of him. She hates it, so she throws the vase her best friend gave her against the wall.

A month later, she sits in the corner of her room with his old shirt in her hands and cries in it. That night, she falls asleep right there.

A year has passed and things are getting better, but she still remembers him. She knows she won't forget him; he was her true love. She tries to move on with her career and becomes the next big thing.

But inside her is still the same little girl who loves being tickled by him. She dreams of it almost every day, at least subconsciously.

It's been a couple of years now, and everyone knows her all around the world. She's moving today from her old house, to her new house that she bought after her latest film became a big blockbuster.

She tries to fold her things into her boxes. She wants to keep all of her stuff so that she can cherish all her memories of her life so far.

After scooping through all of her stuff, she finds a picture frame in the depths of her closet. It's a picture of the couple, months before he passed away. Just looking at the picture makes her cry, because of the words written on it:

_**Without your love, I would die**__._

She tries to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"_I took a break from our relationship, and this happens," she thinks._

But all that comes out of her mouth, is "I love you."

She can say nothing more than that, because that's how she feels. Years later, she establishes one thing:

She should never have let him go. He was too much for her to lose, but she did lose him.

* * *

**I personally imagined my favorite couple in this when I was writing it, but it actually fits for any Victorious couple at all. **

**I wrote the one-shot like this on purpose, since everyone has a personal favorite. It was a really cool experience since I didn't use any names and stuff and there were only two characters altogether. **

**This is strictly a one-shot, for those of you that will request me to turn it into a story. I really want to leave this at that ending.**

**Remember to leave me a review on what you think. Thanks for reading!**

-livinthelife321


End file.
